Breathless 3: Rise of a Dark Hunter
by kez-chan
Summary: After being brutaly murdered, Riku is brought back to life by a goddess and given an opportunity for revenge AU/X-OVER WITH DARK-HUNTERS/CONTAINS BLOODY VIOLENCE complete for now. Breathless 4 is up it'll be the finale YAY!
1. New Life

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing and am not getting paid for writing this fanfic!_**

**_Hi! Here's the first chapter of Breathless 3! Kyaaaaaaaa! I told you it would be continued! Wow what a reaction the last chapter of Breathless 2 got! (out of the few that reviewed it. thanks by the way to anyone who read the whole thing so far, cookies for all of you! YOU ROCK!) I'm so sorry for scaring the heck out of some of you, hope this makes up for it XD! If you haven't read parts 1 & 2 yet then what are you doing here? Nah I'm kidding. I can hardly say anything about it I myself once read the ending of a book before I even bought it lmao! Any way, enjoy and review please and thank you!_**

**____________**

Artemis was sitting on her chaise longue in her temple on Mount Olympus.

The Goddess was trying to read a book but just couldn't get into it. Huffing in disgust, she closed the book and threw it just to see how far it would go, then stood and paced the area out of sheer boredom while twisting a delicate finger around long red curls of hair.

"How can anyone read a book anyway? There lives must be really depressing to need to read stuff like that." she said. Frustrated, she threw her hands in the air as she sat back down and propped her head up with her hand as she rested the elbow of her arm on one knee and out right pouted, trying to think of something that would amuse her for a while.

Since the man she loved had left her for someone else only a few days ago she had been bored beyond belief!

"Acheron! Why did you have to go and fall in love with a human?" she huffed dramatically.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the pull of a human soul crying out.

_"I wont die! You hear me? I can't! I have to save Sora! I promised I'd never leave him!"_

Jumping out of her seat, Artemis smiled to herself. "Hmmm. I guess I get to see if I still have any of Acheron's powers left in me from the last time I fed from him." With that, the Goddess flashed herself from her temple to where-ever that voice lead her.

__________

Looking around, Artemis found herself in a dark, unlit street. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. She smelled freshly spilled blood, but she had expected that. What made her cringe, was the fact that she could smell darkness in the air.

Shrugging it off, she focused on the smell of blood and followed it, leading to an alley that was only barely lit by the light of the moon.

Casting her gaze around, her eyes fell on a body on the ground. Walking over to it she realised the smell of blood was coming from the pool of it that surrounded the newly dead human.

"Great. Just, great. You owe me a dress mister." Artemis grumbled as she realised that in order to do this, she'd have to crouch down, dipping the end of her flowing white greek style dress into the blood, completely ruining it.

Sighing, she knelt down to take a look at the human.

He must be the youngest one she had ever answered the dying cries of. Looking only in his late teens, what of his hair she could see that wasn't stained crimson by the blood he lay in, gleamed silver in the moonlight which also made his pale skin seem to glow.

Looking over him she said. "Not as tall as my other hunters but you make up for it with your looks don't you. " Deciding that if nothing else she'd get a fun reaction out of Acheron for creating another Dark-Hunter, Artemis placed a hand over the small of the dead teens back and called upon his soul, drawing it to her. She decided she didn't feel like giving him the choice she had given to the others she had created in the past, she would simply tell him he had twenty-four hours to get his revenge and do anything else he wanted before he had to serve her for eternity as a Dark-Hunter.

As she finished taking his soul, a glowing blue/green medallion appeared in her free hand. Artemis smiled when she looked at it. "What an interesting colour your soul is."

At those words the blood covered teen suddenly took a deep breath as his body healed and revived.

"Hello. I'm the Goddess Artemis. I have given you new life. You have twenty-four hours to do as you please, get your vengeance. In exchange, once those hours are up, you will serve me for eternity as a Dark-Hunter. An immortal warrior, charged with defending us all against evil."

__________

Riku's eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for him to focus on anything, his mind was so hazy. Then when he could focus he thought to himself. _So strange, it's pitch black but I can see so clearly. _He then realised someone was crouching down beside him and, looking around, his eyes fell on a woman. She was looking at him strangely, as though admiring her work. She had long flowing red wavey hair, pale porcelein skin, striking green eyes and she was wearing a white gown, she was beautiful.

Then his mind started to clear as he thought. _Wait, shouldn't I be dead? And did she just say something about revenge? _Suddenly, Riku's eyes went wide as he remembered his last moments. _Sora! I have to save him! I have to stop Kadaj and Tru!_

Before Artemis could do anything, Riku, who had an image of the look on Kadaj's face as he'd taken pleasure in killing him, moved his arms so he could use them to push himself up into a crouching position, then suddenly disappeared in a flash of black light.

"What the...?" Artemis gasped, shocked, she had never known a Dark-Hunter to flash out like that and what was with those eyes? When he'd opened them they were pure black onyx in colour just like all her other hunters, but this kids eyes swirled like black mercury, just like Acheron's only the Atlanteans eyes were silver, not black.

"Oh cookies!" Shouted Artemis, wondering if she had done the right thing in making the silverlet a Dark-Hunter. "This could cause some problems, I'd better keep an eye on this one." The Goddess then flashed herself back to her temple, where she could keep an eye on this new hunter.

__________

**_There, I brought him back! Happy now? You didn't really think I'd let him stay dead did you? I can't do that! anyway thank you so much for reading this. Let me know what you think and review please. Oh and sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer I promise._**


	2. Revenge

**_OK Here's chapter two! Man I had so much fun writing this chapter, I loved every word of it! I've always wanted to write a scene like this. Anyway I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading, enjoy! XD_**

**_Warnings; contains blood and violence. Oh and some bad language._**

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing...'scept Tru, he's mine!_**

**____________**

Reappearing in another part of town. Riku stood, then found himself raising a bloody hand to shield his eyes against the unusually bright light of a near by street light.

"What the...Where am I?" he thought aloud. One minute he had just got up to leave in search for the two men who had attacked him, the next he'd been practically blinded, by a street light.

Hearing loud music blaring out of the building to his left, he looked up to read the name above the entrance. "Sanctuary?"

"Whoa! You OK kid?!" Came the voice of the man at the door of the club.

"What? Oh, yeah. I think so." Replied Riku. How was he supposed to answer that? Just a few minutes ago he'd been dead.

With that thought came an image of the man who had killed him, but instead of simply seeing him as a face in front of his own with a sadistic smile crossing his features, he saw Kadaj, sitting at a bar, drinking and alone.

Setting his gaze on the entrance, Riku started forward toward the club, only to be stopped by the bouncer.

"You got any I.D kid?"

Dammit! he thought. His I.D was in his wallet, which he'd left in his coat pocket after Amanda, Kyrian and Talon had insisted he didn't need it.

"No." he said.

"Can't let you in then. Besides, you look like you need the hospital way more than beer right now."

Riku looked questioningly at the man before looking down at himself. His clothes and skin were covered and sticky with blood. He then noticed as his silver hair fell into his vision, that it too was becoming matted due to the blood it had soaked up. Suddenly an idea came to him as he thought he might be able to play on this.

"Please? I have to find my brother. He said he'd be here. Some guys attacked me and said if I don't take my brother to them soon they'd find me and kill me. They said he owes them money." Said Riku weakly, The teen then fell to his knees, faking perfectly a weakness he didn't feel.

Suddenly feeling sorry for the teen, the bouncer walked over to him and, leaning down a little, offered to help him up. The silverlet took the mans hand and he put his arm round his shoulder, supporting him as he stood and took Riku inside to find his "brother".

It didn't seem to matter that the place was crouded, as after seeing the two of them most people stood to one side.

As soon as they neared the bar, Riku saw him. Kadaj was sitting on a bar stool, happily chatting to the woman sitting beside him as he drank.

Riku sneered inwardly as he continued his charade until he got close enough to touch the older, silver haired fucking murderer!

"Is this him?" The bouncer asked, speaking into Riku's ear so that he could hear him over the music. The guy had silver hair just like this kid so he was a logical choice. How was he to know that Riku was actually an only child.

Riku nodded, and looked up at the man so he could read his lips, if he shouted now he'd figure that he was lying about something. "Yeah. thanks. It's OK. I think I can stand by myself now."

The bouncer then let go of Riku and let him stand without support.

Riku then smirked as he shouted."Hey Kadaj!"

Kadaj turned and almost fell out of his seat at the sight before him. "What the fuck?! But, you're dead! I just fuckin' killed you!"

"And you thought you'd celebrate?!" Riku snarled, throwing off his facade of weakness as he reached out and grabbed him by his coat with both hands, pulling him off the bar stool he was sitting on, then, not caring about what the strangers surrounding them thought, brought him up close to his face.

The moment they made full eye contact, Riku's vision was assaulted with images. Images of Sora, alone and cornered. Of Sora fighting in vain as the two captured and tortured him. Of Sora, lying on the ground, bloody, beaten, dead.

Riku screamed and broke away from the vision, then, still holding Kadaj, Riku conjured an image of Tru in his mind, causing him to flash to where-ever the man was, taking Kadaj with him.

__________

When Riku opened his eyes, he found that he was in a large room, it was plain; black wallpaper, dark red curtains and a carpet of the same colour.

He could hear the same music coming from the floor below and wondered if he was still in the same building.

Turning around, he saw a simple single bed in a corner of the room, someone was obviously under the covers, by the moans he heard he figured they were in the middle of having sex.

"Tru!" Riku almost jumped out of his skin when Kadaj shouted that name and lost his grip on the man.

"Dammit! Exclaimed Riku as the silver haired man ran for the door.

Reaching out, Riku grabbed Kadaj's arm and yanked on it, pulling as hard as he could, then smiled when he heard the mans shoulder pop out of socket before he fell and landed on his back.

_hmmm so that's how I got here. I just picture someone in my mind and I'm standing near them in the time it takes me to blink. Interesting. _Thought Riku as he pulled Kadaj up by his newly injured shoulder and pinned him against the wall.

"What the fuck?!" Came Tru's voice from the bed as the woman with him screamed in fright before gathering her things and running out the door.

Ignoring the woman, Riku turned his head to look at Tru. "You'll get your turn." he said before returning his attention to Kadaj.

"Tru! Do something!" Shouted Kadaj as he saw the murderous look in the teens eyes.

Tru couldn't do anything however. Some unknown force was keeping him paralysed in a semi sitting position as he'd been in the middle of sitting up in the bed when suddenly he found he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak.

Riku looked at Kadaj and a sadistic grin crossed his bloodied features. Right now, to Kadaj, Riku looked like death itself. His face was half covered in drying blood from the wound he'd given him-which had mysteriously disappeared-and from lying in his own blood, the skin Kadaj could see was as pale as the moonlight outside. His silver hair was streaked crimson by his own blood some of it was pure crimson-again from lying in it-and his eyes were black, he hadn't noticed the eye colour before but the fact that they swirled creeped him out. To top it off his clothes were dark red and black.

"Oh shit." Gasped Kadaj, thinking that not only had this kid come back from the dead, he'd also completely lost it. "Now now, calm down I'm sure we can work something out."

Riku's smile turned to a snarl as those words made him want to gut the man with a jagged dagger. His eyes suddenly glazed over as he pictured what the blade would look like; silver, jagged to make it more painful, with sapphires encrusted in the hilt.

Suddenly a clinking sound snapped him out of the vision. Riku looked around searching for the source of the sound and smiled when he caught sight of something on the ground. A silver dagger with a jagged blade and a sappire encrusted handle.

Letting go of Kadaj Riku bent down to pick up the weapon and studied it for a moment, twisting it in his hands. "If I'd known imagining it would bring it to existence I'd of made it much more intricate.

The whole time Riku wasn't pinning Kadaj to the wall he still felt as though the teens hands were still holding him still and his eyes went wide when he saw that the kid now had a weapon.

Giving his attention back to Kadaj Riku suddenly realised that the man hadn't moved an inch.

"What? No trying to escape this time?" He said, not realising that it was he himself that was pinning the two men, simply by not wanting them to move.

Kadaj tried to say something but found that he could no longer use his vocal cords.

"Would you mind if I killed you?" Riku asked casually as he pressed himself against the older man, leaned his head to one side on his shoulder and looked up at him to see the expression on his face "Am I scaring you? Don't be afraid, this was bound to happen sooner or later." Closing his eyes Riku caressed his neck lightly and playfully with the tip of the blade in his left hand and laughed quietly when he felt the mans body shake with fear.

Riku pressed the blade a little harder into Kadaj's pale skin as he made a thin trail of blood from the crook of his neck up to his chin before gripping the hilt tightly and plunging the blade into the mans right eye, aiming downwards so he wouldn't pierce his brain and kill him. The blade went in like it was cutting through butter.

Kadaj broke through whatever Riku's hold on him and screamed in pain as the silverlet pulled the blade out of his eye socket before bringing it down and plunging it into the mans stomach, the jagged edges making the pain more excruciating as Riku twisted it, the whole time a grim smile on his bloodied, angelic face.

Kadaj, suddenly completely free of the force keeping him still, collapsed onto the teen who smiled and wrapped one arm around the mans back as he dug the dagger deeper into his stomach and sighed when he felt the warmth of Kadaj's blood cover his hand. "Hmmmm...Suddenly I understand why you did what you did. It feels good to make someone bleed doesn't it." he said quietly into Kadaj's ear.

Removing the dagger, Riku forced Kadaj back against the wall again and Kadaj watched with his uninjured eye as the dagger the teen was holding grew to the length of a sword.

"Shall I sing you to sleep?" Riku snarled, "Don't worry, Tru will join you soon." At those words Riku raised the sword he was now holding and ran it right through Kadaj's heart. As Riku yanked the blade free, a look of complete disbelief crossed Kadaj's features as he slumped to the ground and, just after Riku turned his attention to Tru, turned to a golden dust.

Riku walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, laughed at what he saw.

"Hahahahaha! Oh now I understand why you were content to just watch," he said as he slowly, seductively, crawled onto the bed and straddled Tru's hips. "It turns you on to see people tortured doesn't it." Tru didn't move or say anything, he couldn't, but as Riku ran a blood covered finger along his slightly open lips, forcing him to taste his partners blood, he wanted to scream.

Riku smiled at the expression on Tru's face as he made him taste Kadaj's blood, then moved to lay beside the man, his eyes never leaving his face as he idly teased Tru's erection with the tip of his sword.

Tru, phisically unable to do anything else, looked into the teens eyes, saw the swirling darkness within them and gasped, thinking. _So that's why he's alive. The kid called out to Artemis. He's a dark-hunter!_

He couldn't of known that Riku had only called out wanting to live. He hadn't called on anyone inparticular, Artemis just happened to be the one who had answered him.

Riku suddenly stopped and looking deep into Tru's eyes, saw the same thing he had in Kadaj's; death, but this time not just Sora's, others too.

Screaming in anger and despair, he raised his sword and plunged it straight through Tru's heart, through what he thought was a strange and pointless black tattoo.

The man immediatly turned to gold dust.

It was at that moment that someone flashed into the room. Riku didn't look up to see who it was , he remained still, both hands still gripping the sword which was embedded in the mattress.

He sensed that whoever it was held emense power though and, gasping for breath, whispered.

"Kill me? please?"

"Why?" Came a deep melodic voice that Riku found strangely soothing.

"Because, I wanted to save Sora, but I was too late. I saw his death in their eyes." Riku whispered, meaning the men he'd just killed, "I don't want to live without him. I can't."

"I'm sorry. You're a Dark-Hunter now, you traded your soul to Artemis. If you die without a soul you'll become a shade, your essence doomed to roam the earth for eternity, alone, forever feeling the pain of hunger and thirst and only able to communicate with oracles."

Riku listened intently as the man spoke, thinking, I don't remember giving that woman my soul. "Am I dreaming?" he said aloud, his quiet voice dead. "Is this some crazy nightmare?"

The man watched as Riku let go of the sword and looked at the blood in his hands.

Feeling hot tears running down his cheeks, Riku wiped them away, not caring about the blood. "Why am I crying when I feel so cold inside." he said.

Riku then turned to see the man who had come into the room, unfazed by the fact that he'd just killed two people.

He must of been at least six foot eight inches tall with long black hair that he wore loose and flowing around his shoulders. It framed his face perfectly, a face that was eerily pretty without being feminine, black opaque sunglasses covered his eyes.

He wore all black and Riku couldn't help but notice the black biker boots he wore that had nine metal vampire bat buckles running up the length of them.

The man had a dangerous and powerful aura about him.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"My name is Acheron Parthenopaeus. I'm here to train you in the use of your new powers so that you'll become a strong enough warrior to fight on your own and defend the innocent against daimons like those you just killed."

"Now I know I'm dreaming."

Looking into the unusual swirling darkness of the teens eyes, Acheron saw anger, despair, hopelessness. If he didn't do something the silverlet would quickly become suicidal or go rogue and would have to be killed to be stopped.

Riku watched as Acheron walked over to him and was surprised when he embraced him, moments later Riku felt so tired that he couldn't keep his eyes open. He didn't care though he liked the idea of sleep right now, preferably eternal sleep, but even temporary was better than nothing.

Acheron ran fingers through the teens silver hair, using his powers to slowly and completely suppress all his memories at the same time helping the exhausted, traumatised Riku to sleep.

"Poor thing." He whispered before picking the now unconscious Riku up and standing before he flashed them both to his home, Katoteros, the Atlantean heaven realm, where Riku's training as a Dark-Hunter would begin.

__________

**_Oooooo that was sooo much FUN! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I told you this chapter would be longer didn't I? This took forever to type up my fingers are killing me! Anyway I'd love to know what you thought so review please and thank you XD_**


	3. Photos, music and training

**_OK here's chapter 3 wow it was hard to write this one since after the previous chapter I had some explaining to do heheheh and I'm not always good with explaining things, hopefully I didn't do too badly. I'd also like to point out that it's hard to concentrate on typing when you have a little bitty kitty trying to claw his way up your leg. Anyway, hope you like this chapter which is set six months after chapter 2 enjoy! XD_**

**____________**

Pulling up into the driveway of her house, Kairi sighed. It had been six months since Riku had disappeared leaving nothing but blood and silver hair. Everyone had been looking for him, most were now looking for his body, no-one really believed there was much chance of finding the silverlet alive and even she was beginning to doubt it.

Kairi had just finished work (she had decided not to continue college since her dream of being a professional wedding planner had gone out the window since whenever she thought about the subject her heart would clench and she'd find herself thinking of her best friends. For now, at least the loud music of the music store she worked in drowned her thoughts in rock and metal for eight hours a day) and now as she got out of the car, locked it and walked up to the house, she heard music coming from somewhere inside.

Knowing it would be Sora who had put the music on, Kairi calmly open the front door and walked inside.

Placing her things on the table near the door, she walked into the living room to see her friend was curled up on the sofa fast asleep.

Sora hadn't been doing well. He hardly ever slept because he was afraid of his own dreams ever since that one nightmare had come true, Sora only slept when he couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

He had been staying with Kairi for a while now, after she had noticed that living on his own with no-one to talk to was taking a tole on the teen and he refused to accept help from his or Riku's parents, so Kairi had forced him to come and stay with her.

Walking over to the stereo, Kairi saw that the song that was playing had been on repeat.

"How long have you had this on repeat Sora?" She quietly asked herself, not expecting an answer.

She was about to turn the song off when the chorus started for the umpteenth time and, hearing the lyrics, she felt a lump form in her throat, her eyes welling up with tears as she listened.

_"Light up, light up,_

_As if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you dear_..."

"Oh Sora." she whispered as she glanced over at her sleeping friend. Walking to a small cubby hole in the back room, she pulled out one of the blankets she kept in case their friends came to stay the night and went to cover Sora's sleeping form.

It was then that she saw an A4 sized envelope on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Sitting on the floor and leaning her back against the sofa, Kairi picked up the envelope and removed the contents, then covered her mouth with her free hand as a stray tear fell from her eyes.

"The photos from the photo shoot. I didn't know he had these." she whispered. She hadn't even looked at these herself, she thought that Kyrian and Amanda still had them.

Looking through them she smiled a little at the memory.

The first was of Sora, Lying on the ornately designed gothic four poster bed, his head and upper body hanging upside down over one side of it, a fun loving smile on his face.

The next was of Riku in all his goth clad glory as he had skated over to simply admire the details. Kyrian had snapped a photo while he was tracing the patterns on one of the posts with the fingers of one hand.

Another was of them both, a second after the last was taken , Sora had skated over from behind and jumped on Riku's back the only thing keeping them upright had been Riku's skill as an ice-skater. There was a look of surprise on Riku's face and a full eyes closed smile on Sora's.

The next was taken right after Riku had lost his balence and the two of them had fallen onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

Then there was one of Riku, lying on his back on the bed, hands behind his head, smiling up at Sora who had straddled the silverlets hip and put both hands either side of Riku's head, their faces mere inches apart.

The next was of Sora lying down, smiling as he struggled not to laugh at Riku who was lying beside him, propping himself up with one arm and tracing lines around Sora's stomach beneath his shirt, tickling him.

The next was of the two of them kissing as Sora struggled to unbutton Riku's shirt at the same time.

It continued like this with the odd one or two of just Riku or Sora, then Kairi came to the last one and, taken off guard, let out a quiet sob.

Riku and Sora, spooning under the covers, they both had a peaceful and content look in their faces as though they would fall asleep in each others arms at any moment.

They had been so in love.

"Why did fate have to separate you two? It's so wrong you should have lived your whole lives in each others arms." Kairi said quietly as tears fell and landed on the last picture taken of them together. "Can't you visit us one last time Riku? Even in spirit, just to say goodbye?"

But it was no use talking to someone who could no longer hear you

__________

**Katoteros.......**

The room was dark as usual, mainly because the light hurt his overly sensitive eyes.

Picking up his guitar he decided that he'd had enough of the song that seemed to be on repeat in his mind for the past couple of hours and that playing it might get rid of it.

He'd been learning to play the instrument for a few months now and according to the person teaching him, he had a knack for it.

He sat on the marble floor and, head down, his crimson streaked silver hair hanging in front of his face, began to play the chords to the song in his mind and, before he even realised it, began to sing along with the tune, his melodic voice barely above a whisper.

_"I'll sing it one last time with you,_

_But then we really have to go,_

_You've been the only thing that's right,_

_In all I've done,_

_And I can barely look at you,_

_But every single time I do,_

_I know we'll make it anywhere,_

_Away from here,"_

At that, his voice got stronger and he closed his eyes and strummed the chords louder, hitting the chorus.

"_Light up, light up,_

_As if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you dear..."_

"Songs stuck in your head again 'Ku?"

Forced to break away from the song, Riku looked up at the entrance to his room to see it was Acheron standing there watching him, in all his goth clad glory wearing a black duster like robe he called a foremester, his black leather trousers were laced with red where they would normally of been stitched. He wore his currently dark purple hair loose and flowing around his shoulders, at six foot eight the man was a god, in more ways than one.

"Yeah, I can't get it out though, it's as if it's stuck on repeat."

Acheron looked at him for a moment as he put the guitar down and sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the beds mattress.

The teen wore tight fitting black boot-cut jeans that were stitched together in red, midnight blue trainers and an unfastened blue stitched black shirt. His silver hair, which had been permanently stained in crimson streaks by his own blood, hung loose at his shoulders and when Acheron walked over to him and brushed silver and crimson bangs out of his eyes the teen flinched and batted his hands away.

"Sorry, Riku." He said when the teen looked slightly panicked at the gesture. He should of remembered the kid hated his hair to be touched since he had similar quirks.

"It's OK Ash." Riku said. Whenever someone touched his hair he got flashing images in his head of blood and a man gloating over him as he died. shaking the image away, Riku looked up at Ash. "Will I ever remember anything from before?"

"One would think so. Don't dwell on it, when your mind is ready for it your memories will start to return."

Six months ago, Ash had brought Riku here after suppressing his memories. The teen hadn't woken for two days and when he finally had it had been to Ash's wife Tory running fingers through his blood stained silver hair, he'd panicked and thrown her away from him to the other side of the room.

Riku had no idea that before he'd come here he had loved the gesture he had reacted so badly to that moment. He had no memories of his life before he'd woken in the Atlantean gods home and sometimes it got to him. And Ash saw from the look on the now Dark-Hunters face, Riku was wracking his brains for memories he couldn't find.

"C'mon. Maybe some training will help chase that song away."

Riku smirked at the idea. "You're on." he smiled openly at those words, revealing sharp fangs as a silver sword manifested in his right hand as he stood, It's blade was jagged and so sharp and strong it would cut through almost anything as though it were butter. It's handle was encrusted with neptune topaz and sapphires and all along the blades jagged edges were intricate carvings that looked like flames.

"Nice, Riku. You're getting better at that." Said Ash as he summoned his staff.

You see, becoming a Dark-Hunter had cost Riku his soul but in exchange had made the teen immortal, as well as granting him a few abilities, like the ability to bring things out of his imagination and into reality, like the sword he now held.

Ash was the one charged with training him on using those powers as best he could, but right now he was simply training him to fight.

Walking into a large dimly lit hall, Riku and Ash found the sun emblem at the centre of the marble flooring that was pierced with three silver lightning bolts and each stood at either side of it.

"Ready?" Asked Ash.

"Ready."

Riku raised his sword and lunged for the Atlantean, his hair flying out behind him.

Ash blocked the blow easily with his staff and used the momentum to throw Riku to one side.

Flying back, Riku summersaulted in the air and landed without a hitch before disappearing in a flash of black light.

Sensing where Riku would reappear, Ash turned at the last moment, taking his staff with him and knocking the teens feet out from under him just as he reappeared behind him.

Riku landed hard on his butt. Looking up at Ash, he was just about to flip back up to his feet when their eyes met and he was interrupted by a vision.

Ash was just about to guard against whatever Riku was about to throw at him when he realised they had made eye contact and the teens eyes were unfocused.

Crouching down, Ash looked into the swirling darkness of Riku's strange eyes and was actually shocked when Riku suddenly snapped out of the vision and made a grab for Ash's throat, he jumped back just in time as Riku, an embarrassed blush on his face, shouted.

"I did not need to see that, Ash! You did that on purpose didn't you."

Ash, not bothered at all that Riku had probably seen that Ash had planned something for when his wife came back from visiting her cousin in the human realm. Smirked at the flustered teen.

"It's your own fault, 'Ku. I keep trying to drill it in to you never to make eye contact with any one, especially when fighting but you just don't seem to listen." Said Ash.

That was another ability he'd gained, to see a possible future that would happen to or because of the person that had caused the vision, it happened only if he made direct eye contact with the person, something he needed to learn to avoid. He could also hold a persons body frozen in one position, but that didn't work on the god.

"Rematch! Now!" Riku demanded as he got back to his feet.

"Keep your guard up this time Riku." Ash said, smiling as they began another battle, this time Riku was going to make sure he didn't look the god in those swirling silver eyes of his.

__________

**Human realm.......**

Kairi was still looking through the photos, still listening to that song, when she felt someone playing with her hair.

Turning fast and dropping the pictures, she saw that Sora was awake and, smiling?

"Hi Kairi." he said, his voice croaky from sleep.

"Hi. You alright." Answered Kairi, hoping he didn't notice her tears.

He had though, wiping a stray tear from Kairi's eyes, Sora said. "It's alright you know. We'll see him again, someday."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kairi. But her question was lost however as Sora's eyes closed again and his hand fell from her cheeks.

"Was he asleep just now?" She asked herself, then smiled thinking. He's right, we will see him again someday. Even if we have to wait til we part from this world. We will all be together again someday.

Smile still lingering on her face, Kairi decided to listen to that song for a little longer as she got up and went to the kitchen to make something to eat for herself and Sora, singing as she worked.

_"Light up, light up,_

_As if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you dear..."_

____________

**_I get the feeling that last part was a little cheesy but meh, it felt right at the time and I don't want to change it._**

**_Well? What did you think? Let me know by reviewing please and thank you_**


End file.
